


2-Dimensional Thoughts

by StairsWarning



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D gets over enthralled with the idea of bathrobes. Murdoc almost walks into something that would have scarred him for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2-Dimensional Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This fics summary should have been 'I'm Sorry' cause what the hell am I even doing

You sit on your bed, starting to get undressed to change into your pajamas. Down the hall, you hear a loud thump and the sound of someone running away. Of course, you were used to this by now. You lived with the band Gorillaz, a fierce punk-rock band with a pickle-man as the founder and bassist, an adorable blue haired sweetie as the lead singer, a very tall, very dense, very heavy black bald dude as the drummer, and a cute Japanese girl as the guitarist. They were a ragtag group that’s been through too much, but they were there for each other. Murdoc, 2D, Russel, and Noodle all loved each other even though they showed malice to one another. You lived a floor above 2D, constantly hearing him singing, some new songs and some old. He was a really good singer, so it didn’t bother you too much. As you were about to get redressed into your pajamas, you heard a stomping coming down the hallway. It was probably 2D getting chased by Murdoc again. Those two made such a big mess of things if they so wanted to.

“(y/n)!! (y/n)!! Let me in!” You heard 2D say outside your door, extremely out of breath.

“Uuuuuhhhhh…” You say trailing off, looking around for clothes to throw on.

“C’mon! Murdoc’s coming, I think he’s really angry at me!” You can hear 2D getting frantic, jumping from foot to foot. You grab a nearby bathrobe and tie it tightly around your waist. You then half-jog to the door and open it quickly, 2D nearly knocking you over from the force of him running into your room. You quickly check up and down the halls and close and lock your door. Before you turn to face 2D, you take a deep breath. You’ve had a crush on the nerd for a while, his adorable little habits were too perfect for you. The way he bit his lower lip, the way he stuck out his tongue when he was concentrating, the way he slouched but straightened up quickly if he wanted to be menacing, the way his smile curled all the way up his face. You had a gigantic crush on the lead singer of Gorillaz, what the fuck were you doing?

You finally turned around, facing 2D head-on. He was sitting on your bed, suddenly realizing why you didn’t want to bring him in in the first place. Thank God your bathrobe was long. You look at 2D, who is seemingly checking you out, blushing as he does so. You also blush and busy yourself with straightening out your room. 2D clears his throat.

“Well um… thanks for taking me in so I didn’t get beaten up.” 2D says this extremely uncomfortably, a bit odd seeing as how this whole situation isn’t actually that awkward yet.

“Yeah yeah. So what’d you do, anyway? To get Murdoc so angry?” You turn to 2D, who quickly looks away from you as if he had been checking out your ass. What’s gotten into him?

“Well, uh, it doesn’t matter.” He says the last part quickly with a nervous laugh. You raise an eyebrow at him but continue to clean your room anyways. After you’re done straightening up, you realize that there are problems that you can’t avoid anymore. 1. 2D constantly staring at you and squirming awkwardly. 2. Why you’re in a bathrobe and not actual clothes.

“Hey 2D? Why do you keep staring at me? It’s not like it’s a horrible crime, I’m just asking.” You turn to 2D, who goes extremely red in the face. He’s even more adorable when he’s uncomfortable and red like that. He laughs nervously.

“What’re you talking about? I’m not doing that.” He pauses for a second but then continues on with purpose. “Why’re you only in a bathrobe?” He points out. You roll your eyes at him.

“I was gonna change into my pajamas but you needed to come in before I could change.” 2D’s face seems to go even more red at that. You give him a confused look but still move to sit next to him. He makes a little peeping noise as you sit down. He crosses his legs together. That caught your attention more than anything else. You notice he’s trying not to look at you, so you momentarily look down at his crotch. Oh. That’s why. He was semi-hard and clearly uncomfortable. Were you doing this to him? Oh hell yes. Now you have the upper hand. You put your hand on his knee and he squeaks loudly and jumps a bit.

“How are you 2D? You don’t seem to be doing too well.” You say sarcastically. You can practically feel the sense of dread radiating off of his body.

“I-I-I’m doing pretty well, t-thank you.” He stutters as you slowly move your hand up and down his leg. He makes direct eye contact with you and you can see the mental cogs turning as he says quietly, ‘fuck it’ and quickly smashes his lips to yours. You gladly accept this change, digging your fingers into his soft hair. He pushes his tongue against your bottom lip, begging for entrance. You gladly let him in, his warm tongue exploring your mouth. You run your hands down his body, tugging at his shirt, silently begging for him to take it off. You break up the kiss for a few seconds to shed clothing and you set right back to it. You shed your robe as you are making out, and 2D quickly separates from you.

“What’s wrong?” You say worriedly to 2D. He just keeps staring at your body, slowly running his hands down your chest, down to your core. You hear his breath come in little shudders as he quickly dives in to suck on your neck, still thumbing over your sides. Whenever he separates, he mumbles about how erotic that bathrobe was when he realized you were naked under it.

2D gets down to kissing your stomach, when Murdoc pounds on the door, calling for 2D.

“I know ‘ees in there!” Murdoc said, his accent thick and angry. 2D groaned in annoyance as he kept kissing you. “If no one comes to the door in 20 seconds, I’m comin’ in!” You hear Murdoc slowly counting down from 20 as you and 2D scramble for clothing. You finally pull on your pajamas and reach the door as 2D hides and Murdoc gets to five.

“Alright, alright, I’m here! What’d you want?” You ask, letting your annoyance show in your voice. Murdoc peeks into your room and looks around.

“Just lookin’ for 2D, luv. He owes me somethin’ for this.” He growls under his breath and storms off. What exactly was ‘this?’. You turn towards 2D and ask him exactly that.

“Well, I um, I had Murdoc create a distraction so I could talk to you. I just didn’t expect you to be in… that.” You can tell he wants to get back to where you left off, so you just laugh it off for now.

“So then, you wanna keep going?” You say to 2D. “Cause we have a long way to go.”


End file.
